1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for accommodating and protecting an information recording medium such as an optical disc so that information is recordable/reproducible on/from the optical disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cartridge which has an information recording medium holding means that enables a user to replace the information recording medium without directly touching the same, and prevents the information recording medium from separating from the cartridge while the user replaces the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is generally known, a disc cartridge protects a disc such as an optical disc from dust, fingerprints, scratches, etc., so that information may be recorded/reproduced on/from the disc without an error. Such a cartridge includes a case which is generally made from a synthetic resin, and an opening cover which selectively opens/closes a disc entry opening of the case.
One example of a conventional disc cartridge is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 10 refers to a cartridge case, which has an upper shell and a lower shell that are coupled with each other to define a space therebetween. A disc d is accommodated in the space defined by the upper and lower shells. A spindle opening 10a and an extended opening 10b are formed in the upper and lower shells. Thus, a turntable and a chucking clamper of an optical recording/reproducing device (not shown) are advanced through the spindle opening 10a, and a recordable side of the disc d is exposed to an optical pickup through the extended opening 10b. A shutter 12 is slidably disposed on the cartridge case 10, to selectively open/close the spindle opening 10a and the extended opening 10b. The shutter 12 is automatically opened/closed in response to the inserting and withdrawing actions of the disc cartridge with respect to the optical recording/reproducing device.
Further, a plurality of sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f are formed in the cartridge case 10, corresponding to a plurality of sensing switches of the optical recording/reproducing device which are to be selectively inserted thereinto. Accordingly, the states of the disc d are detected. The sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f are divided into an A1 hole 10c for detecting whether or not the disc d has been withdrawn from the cartridge case 10, an A2 hole 10d for detecting whether the disc d is a single-sided or a double-sided, a spare hole 10e which is available for use for an additional function, and a protection hole 10f for preventing information from being recorded on the disc d. In addition to the sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f, additional holes such as a position hole are formed in the cartridge case 10, albeit they are not shown in the drawings.
Further, an opening cover 14 is hinged to a rear side of the cartridge case 10 to permit the disc d to be inserted or withdrawn with respect to the cartridge case 10. A plurality of holes 14a are formed in the opening cover 14 to correspond to the sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f, respectively. A lock lever 14b is disposed on the opening cover 14 to be locked into a lock hole 10g of the cartridge case 10, and a protector arm as well as a protector rib (not shown) are integrally formed on the cartridge case 10 by injection molding. The protector arm is positioned in the protection hole 10f, and the rib is to be locked with the protector arm.
Initially, the A1 hole 10c is closed by the protector rib. Then, if the disc d is withdrawn from the cartridge case 10, the rib is eliminated so that the A1 hole 10c is opened. Accordingly, the sensing switch of the optical recording/reproducing device is inserted into the A1 hole 10c when the disc cartridge is inserted into the optical recording/reproducing device, so that it is determined that the disc d has been exchanged. As a result, the verification process on the disc d is carried out. The A2 hole 10d is excluded if the disc d accommodated in the cartridge case 10 is single-sided, or when the disc cartridge is one that does not allow the disc d to be exchanged.
Thus, when the conventional disc cartridge constructed as above is inserted into the optical recording/reproducing device, the shutter 12 of the cartridge case 10 is moved in a predetermined direction (upper left in FIG. 1) by a shutter opening/closing device (not shown), and accordingly, the spindle opening 10a and the extended opening 10b of the cartridge case 10 are opened. Simultaneously, the turntable and the chucking damper of the optical recording/reproducing device are advanced through the spindle opening 10a so that the disc d is positioned and chucked.
Further, a position pin (not shown) of the optical recording/reproducing device is inserted into the position hole so that the position of the disc cartridge with respect to the optical recording/reproducing device is determined. Continuously, the sensing switches of the optical recording/reproducing device are selectively inserted into the sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f and their respective corresponding holes 14a of the opening cover 14, so that the states of the disc d are determined. When the sensing switch corresponding with the A1 sensing hole 10c is not inserted into the A1 sensing hole 10c, then it is determined that the disc d has never been exchanged, so that information can be directly recorded on the disc d without the verification process. When the corresponding sensing switch is inserted into the A1 hole 10c, then it is determined that the disc d has been exchanged, so that the verification process is carried out and then the information is recorded on the disc d. Further, when the corresponding sensing switch corresponding with the A2 hole 10d is inserted into the A2 hole 10d, it is determined that the disc d is double-sided, and if not, it is determined that the disc d is single-sided. When the corresponding sensing switch is inserted into the protection hole 10f, it is determined that the function for preventing information recording/elimination is selected.
Meanwhile, in the above-described disc cartridge, the disc d accommodated within the cartridge case is exchangeable. When exchanging the disc d, first, the user opens the opening cover 14 which is hinged at the rear side of the cartridge case 10. Then, the user tilts the cartridge case 10 and pulls out the disc d manually so as to slide the disc d out of the cartridge case 10. The user has to hold the disc d with his/her hand, too, when placing the disc d into the cartridge case 10.
Accordingly, after opening the opening cover 14 in order to exchange the disc, the user holds the recordable side of the disc by his/her hand while he/she takes out or inserts the disc with respect to the cartridge case. Accordingly, a problem arises in that the recordable side of the disc may be damaged due to scratches, fingerprints, etc., which are made by the user while he/she exchanges the disc.
Further, in the event that the cartridge case and the opening cover are deformed in the manufacturing process, a gap is formed between the cartridge case and the opening cover so that foreign substances such as dust may reach the disc through the gap. Accordingly, an error may occur in recording/reproducing the information on/from the disc.